LAB ONLY: To study the resting energy expenditure, hepatic glucose production, leucine turnover and protein metabolism of cancer and diabetic patients as compared to age and weight matched controls. The effect of an oral hypoglycemic agent on these metabolic parameters in cancer and control subjects will also be studied.